pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Олмос, Эдвард Джеймс
, , |гражданство = |годы активности = 1978 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = Эмми (1985) Золотой глобус (1986, 1995) Сатурн (2009) }} Э́двард Джеймс О́лмос ( , род. , Лос-Анджелес, США) — американский актёр, режиссёр, продюсер, певец и общественный деятельAbout Edward James Olmos — официальный сайт о жизни, творчестве и общественной деятельности Олмоса . Лауреат премий «Эмми», «Золотой глобус» и «Сатурн»Awards for Edward James Olmos — Список премий и номинаций Олмоса . В 2007 году актёр получил мексиканское гражданство . Биография Эдвард Джеймс Олмос родился и вырос в восточном Лос-Анджелесе, штат Калифорния, в семье сварщика Педро Ольмоса и его жены Элеоноры Хуисар, работавшей в центральной больнице Лос-Анджелеса. Его отец был мексиканским иммигрантом, а мать — американкой мексиканского происхождения. Элеонора встретила своего мужа во время посещения Мехико. Пара поженилась и у них родились трое детей: Питер, Эдвард и Эсперанса. Родители Эдди (так актёр предпочитает, чтобы его называли при общении) развелись, когда ему было 8 лет. В детстве Олмос мечтал быть профессиональным игроком в бейсбол, завоевав в 14 лет титул чемпиона ( ) штата Калифорния. В это же время юноша увлёкся пением и игрой на пианино. В 1961 году он вместе с другом создал рок-группу под названием «Тихий океан» ( ) и стал её вокалистом. В течение нескольких лет «Тихий океан» успешно выступал в клубах Лос-Анджелеса, в 1968 году рок-музыканты смогли выпустить альбом «Чистилище» ( ). В 1964 году Эдвард Олмос, закончив среднюю школу, поступил в колледж восточного Лос-Анджелеса ( ), а затем и в Университет штата Калифорния. Вначале он изучал психологию и криминологию, но впоследствии перешёл на курс актёрского мастерства, продолжая давать концерты со своей группой. После того как «Тихий океан» распался, Олмос, у которого уже было двое детей, занялся доставкой антикварной мебели, чтобы поддержать семью. Карьера В начале 1970-х Олмос, продолжая заниматься антиквариатом, по вечерам работал в экспериментальном театре, а затем начал появляться в эпизодических ролях злодеев в таких телесериалах как «Коджак», «Отдел 5-O», «Старски и Хатч». Первым его прорывом стала главная роль в театральной музыкальной постановке «Костюм фасона „зут“». Пьеса попала на Бродвей, и за роль Эль Пачуко Олмос был номинирован на театральную премию «Тони», получив положительные отзывы критиков, а в 1981 году мюзикл «Костюм фасона „зут“» был экранизирован. После этого актёр появляется в ролях второго плана в различных фильмах, включая культовый научно-фантастический фильм «Бегущий по лезвию», а также сыграл главную роль в историческом — «Баллада о Грегорио Кортесе». С 1984 по 1989 год Эдвард Джеймс Олмос исполнял роль лейтенанта Мартина Кастилло в телесериале NBC «Полиция Майами» вместе с Доном Джонсоном и Филиппом Майклом Томасом, за что в 1985 году был награждён «Эмми», а затем и «Золотым глобусом». Вернувшись в кино, актёр получил в 1988 году номинацию на «Оскар» как лучший актёр за биографическую роль учителя математики Хайме Эскаланте ( ) в фильме «Выстоять и сделать». В 1992 году состоялся его режиссёрский дебют в фильме «Я — американец» , где Олмос также выступил и как актёр, сыграв Сантану — влиятельного босса «мексиканской мафии» в конце 60-х годов. В 1995-м за роль в телефильме «Огненный сезон» актёр получил свой второй «Золотой глобус». В 1997 году Олмос сыграл в фильме «Селена» отца певицы Селены Кинтанилья, роль которой исполнила Дженнифер Лопес. В 2001 году Олмосу досталась роль диктатора Доминиканской Республики Рафаэля Трухильо в фильме «Времена бабочек». Он также сыграл судью Роберто Мендоса в драматическом телесериале NBC «Западное крыло» (два эпизода, 1999—2000). Свой второй фильм «Забастовка» Эдвард Джеймс Олмос снял в 2006 году, рассказав в нём о крупнейшей в США студенческой забастовке латиноамериканцев в 1968-м''Lewis Beale''. When Life and Art Merge // AARP Segunda Juventud, June-July, 2006 . С 2003 года Олмос исполнял роль Уильяма Адамы в фантастическом мини-сериале, а затем телесериале «Звёздный крейсер „Галактика“», ремейке версии 1978 года, и в телефильмах по мотивам телесериала . За эту роль он получил премию «Сатурн» 2009 года в номинации «Лучший актёр телесериала». Олмос выступил также режиссёром телефильма «Звёздный крейсер „Галактика“: План». После завершения работы над «Планом» Эдвард Джеймс Олмос принял предложение сыграть в новом фильме Мишеля Гондри «Зелёный Шершень» по одноимённому комиксу о супергерое Бритте Рейде. В 2010 году актёр снялся в одном из эпизодов «C.S.I.: Место преступления Нью-Йорк». В 2011-м он присоединился к съёмочной группе сериала «Декстер», в качестве одного из ведущих приглашённых актёров шестого сезона . В 2015 году Эдвард Джеймс Олмос был приглашён компанией Marvel в команду сериала Агенты «Щ.И.Т.» на роль агента Роберта Гонзалеса Личная жизнь В 1971 году Эдвард Джеймс Олмос женился на Кайе Кил (развелись в 1992 году), дочери актёра Говарда Кила, с которой познакомился в ночном клубе, где выступала группа «Тихий океан»Edward James Olmos — Биография Олмоса на сайте издательства Wizard World . В браке у них родились двое сыновей: Боди и Мико, оба ставшие актёрами. Актёр имеет трех приёмных детей: сыновей — Майкла Д. и Брэндона, а также дочь — Тамико. В 1994 году он женился на актрисе Лоррейн Бракко , которая развелась с ним в 2002-м после пяти лет раздельной жизни. В том же году состоялась третья свадьба Олмоса с пуэрто-риканской актрисой Лимари Надаль, которая моложе мужа на 31 год. Интересные факты * В честь Эдварда Джеймса Олмоса назван астероид 5608 Olmos в Главном поясе астероидов между орбитами Марса и Юпитера (с периодом обращения вокруг Солнца — 1 567,8586879 дней или 4,29 года)5608 Olmos (1993 EO) . * Актёр был удостоен звезды на Голливудской Аллее славы ( ) за вклад в киноиндустрию в свой 45-летний день рождения в 1992 году. * Имя актёра упоминает Гомер Симпсон в 7-м сезоне сериала «Симпсоны» (7-я серия, 1996 год). * Имя актёра упоминает Мистер Гаррисон в 1-м сезоне сериала «Южный парк» (7-й эпизод, Pinkeye / Конъюнктивит, 1997 год). * Имя актёра упоминает Роджер в 6-м сезоне сериала «Американский папаша!» (7-я серия, The People vs. Martin Sugar, 2010 год). * Имя актёра упоминает Бендер Сгибальщик Родригес в 6-м сезоне сериала «Футурама» (15-я серия, Benderama, 2011 год). * Герои сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму» Тэд и Барни спорят по поводу имени актёра в 5-й серии 7-го сезона (2011 год). * Имя актёра и его роль в фильме «Выстоять и сделать» упоминает Элизабет — главная героиня фильма «Очень плохая училка» (2011 год). * Имя актёра упоминает Чарли Шин в сериале «Два с половиной человека» (14-я серия 8-го сезона). * Имя актёра упоминает Смерть в сериале «Гриффины» (6-я серия 3-го сезона Death Lives, 15 августа 2001 год). * Имя актёра упоминает сотрудник прокуратуры Дэвид в 5-м сезоне сериала Правосудие (Justified, 11-я серия). Фильмография Актёр * 1980 — Вирус / Fukkatsu no hi — капитан Лопес * 1981 — Волки / Wolfen — Эдди Хольт * 1981 — Костюм фасона «зут» / Zoot Suit — Эль Пачуко * 1982 — Баллада о Грегорио Кортесе / The Ballad of Gregorio Cortez (телефильм) — Грегорио Кортес * 1982 — Бегущий по лезвию / Blade Runner — Гафф * 1984 — Навсикая из долины ветров / Kaze no tani no Naushika (мультфильм) — голос Мито * 1984—1989 — Полиция Майами / Miami Vice (телесериал) — лейтенант Мартин Кастильо * 1988 — Выстоять и сделать / Stand and Deliver — Хайме Эскаланте * 1989 — Триумф духа / Triumph of the Spirit — цыган * 1991 — Игрок от Бога / Talent for the Game — Вирджил Суит * 1992 — Я — американец / American Me — Монтойа Сантана * 1993 — Даже девушки-ковбои иногда грустят / Even Cowgirls Get the Blues — музыкант, в титрах не указан * 1994 — Огненный сезон / The Burning Season (телефильм) — Уилсон Пиньейру * 1995 — Мираж / Mirage — Маттео Хуарес * 1995 — Раб снов / Slave of Dreams — Потифар * 1996 — Исчезновение Гарсиа Лорка / The Disappearance of Garcia Lorca — Роберто Лосано * 1996 — Ложь / Caught — Джо * 1996 — Переход смертников / Dead Man’s Walk (мини-сериал) — капитан Саласар * 1997 — 12 разгневанных мужчин / 12 Angry Men (телефильм) — присяжный № 11 * 1997 — Секреты Голливуда / Hollywood Confidential (телефильм) — Стен Наварро * 1997 — Селена / Selena — Абраам Кинтанилья * 1998 — Волшебный костюм / The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit — Ваманос * 1998 — Стена / The Wall (телефильм) — полковник Холст * 1999 — Новый дон / Bonanno: A Godfather’s Story (телефильм) — Сальваторе Марансано * 2000 — Дорога на Эльдорадо / The Road to El Dorado (мультфильм) — голос Шефа * 2000 — Сплетня / Gossip — детектив Кёртис * 2001 — Времена бабочек / In the Time of the Butterflies (телефильм) — Рафаэль Трухильо * 2001 — Судья / The Judge (телефильм) — судья Армандо Акоста * 2002 — Американская семья / American Family (телесериал) — Джес Гонсалес * 2003 — Звёздный крейсер «Галактика» / Battlestar Galactica (мини-сериал) — коммандер Уильям Адама * 2004—2009 — Звёздный крейсер «Галактика» / Battlestar Galactica (телесериал) — коммандер/адмирал Уильям Адама * 2007 — Звёздный крейсер «Галактика»: Лезвие / Battlestar Galactica: Razor (телефильм) — адмирал Уильям Адама * 2008 — Крошка из Беверли-Хиллз / Beverly Hills Chihuahua (мультфильм) — голос добермана Эль Дьябло * 2009 — Звёздный крейсер «Галактика»: План / Battlestar Galactica: The Plan (телефильм) — коммандер Уильям Адама * 2010 — Я всё ещё здесь / I’m Still Here — в роли самого себя * 2011 — Зелёный Шершень / The Green Hornet — Майк Аксфорд * 2011 — Америка / America — Мистер Ирвинг * 2011 — Декстер / Dexter (телесериал) — профессор Джеймс Геллар * 2012 — Филли Браун / Filly Brown — Леонардо * 2013 — Два ствола / 2 Guns — Папи Греко * 2014 — Дом праведных / House of the Righteous — Мистер Люци * 2015 — Агенты Щ.И.Т. / Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (телесериал) — Роберт Гонзалез * 2015 — Симпсоны / The Simpsons (телесериал, эпизод Cue Detective) — голос Пита Мастера * 2016 — Городской ковбой / Urban Cowboy (телефильм) — Эл Роблс * 2016 — В семь вечера по понедельникам / Monday Nights at Seven — Чарли * 2017 — Бегущий по лезвию 2049 / Blade Runner 2049 — Гафф * 2018 — Хищник / The Predator Продюсер * 1992 — «Я — американец» / American Me * 2006 — «Забастовка» / Walkout * 2011 — «Америка» / America Режиссёр * 1992 — «Я — американец» / American Me * 2006 — «Забастовка» / Walkout * 2009 — «Звёздный крейсер „Галактика“: План» / Battlestar Galactica: The Plan (телефильм) Композитор * 1982 — «Баллада о Грегорио Кортесе» / The Ballad of Gregorio Cortez (телефильм) Награды и номинации К настоящему времени имеет 22 награды и ещё 27 номинацийEdward James Olmos — Awards, оставшихся без победы, в области кино. Ниже перечислены основные награды и номинации. Награды * Премия «Эмми» ** — Лучшая мужская роль второго плана в драматическом сериале «Полиция Майами» * Премия «Золотой глобус» ** — Лучший актер второго плана мини-сериала или фильма на ТВ за «Полиция Майами» ** — Лучший актер второго плана мини-сериала или фильма на ТВ за «Огненный сезон» * Премия «Сатурн» ** — Лучший телеактер за «Звёздный крейсер «Галактика»» Номинации * Премия «Эмми» ** — Лучшая мужская роль второго плана в драматическом сериале «Полиция Майами» ** — Лучшая мужская роль второго плана в мини-сериале или телефильме за «Огненный сезон» * Премия «Оскар» ** — Лучшая мужская роль за «Выстоять и сделать» * Премия «Золотой глобус» ** — Лучшая мужская роль (драма) за «Выстоять и сделать» ** — Лучший актер второго плана мини-сериала или фильма на ТВ за «Полиция Майами» * Премия «Сатурн» ** — Лучший телеактер за «Звёздный крейсер «Галактика»» ** — Лучший телеактер за «Звёздный крейсер «Галактика»» ** — Лучшая роль приглашенной звезды в телесериале «Декстер» * Премия Гильдии актёров ** — Лучший актерский состав драматического сериала «Декстер» Примечания Ссылки * Эдвард Джеймс Олмос на сайте StarPulse * Эдвард Джеймс Олмос на сайте DayLife * Биография Эдварда Джеймса Олмоса на сайте телеканала Turner Classic Movies * Биография Эдварда Джеймса Олмоса на русскоязычном фан-сайте Battlestar Galactica Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Независимый дух» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Сатурн» Олмос, Эдвард Категория:Награждённые Почётной медалью острова Эллис en:Edward James Olmos